In Spades
by Masked Obsession
Summary: A house of cards is fragile, it is fleeting. If perfectly balanced, more stacks can be added to strengthen it. But just one touch, one breath, can be what it takes for it to collapse. The Underwoods' did not realize their house of cards would eventually be destroyed. The alternative conclusion to Netflix's House of Cards. (Takes place after Chapter 56).
1. I

"I know it's been a while since we've last seen each other.

I suppose now I should say, _heard each other._

You won't be seeing much of me anymore.

I can just imagine your surprise to this new format. You're confused- rightfully so.

But once we get going, you'll understand what's happening. So try to keep up.

For the past nine weeks, protestors have gathered outside the White House every morning to exercise their First Amendment right.

I don't think I need to tell you what they're angrily chanting. But if you need a clue, an infamous hashtag exists because of it.

You see, nine weeks ago we had an election in this country. But because two states failed to certify, neither Conway or I received the 270 electoral votes needed to win the presidency.

Thanksgiving. Christmas and half of January have passed and the three branches of government are in crisis.

Congress is in disarray, The Supreme Court is missing a justice, and the executive branch is without a boss.

The Founding Fathers- as ingenious as they were, couldn't think of everything.

We've had this sort of trouble before. The election of 1800, Jefferson versus Burr. They wound up in a tie. 73 electoral votes each, which was the number required back then.

Congress tried to address what the Founding Fathers couldn't imagine and that's how the 12th Amendment was born.

It says if the states don't certify the House chooses the president, and the Senate chooses the vice-president.

One person, one vote. And if there's a tie, there's an elegant solution to this political hell.

A toss of a coin.

The next President of these United States is in the hands of a bunch of self-serving, money-hungry, power-seeking politicians who can be seduced, blackmailed, or sucker punched into submission.

The Founding Fathers didn't plan for this...

But I did," Frank Underwood smirked, flipping a coin into the air. He caught it on his wrist, looking at it before tossing the coin into the Potomac River.

"I already told you I will not yield."

* * *

Will Conway paced his living room, frustrated with his dire and helpless position. He was currently in New York, not so far away from D.C., but far enough to not thwart the Underwoods' scheming.

He knew Frank had sabotaged the election. He knew Frank would try and steal the presidency from him. He knew Frank was planning something at the moment to ensure the House would vote for him.

He knew the type of man Frank was; he could see past his bullshit so well that he knew Frank would set fire to the White House before he'd let Conway step foot in it.

"I should be the damn president right now!" Conway shouted to no one in particular.

"There's still a chance, Will," Hannah came up from behind, keeping her distance from her furious husband.

"Yeah, but you and I both know Frank is out there 'convincing' the House who to vote for! And I'm stuck here waiting on an outcome that was stacked against me from the start!" Conway fumed.

"...You are still the Governor of New York," She slowly approached him. "You didn't get that position without skill and talent. Use that influence; go out there and start talking to every media outlet, every representative, every person who can help you win this." She looked up at her husband with a tender expression. "I'll use my influence online too. We cannot just sit here and do nothing... We have to at least fight. We can't just let the Underwoods' win this so easily."

"If only someone in Congress had a backbone. Why is it that no one can refuse the Underwoods?" Conway mused. "All the Underwoods' have done is lie and cheat and manipulate their way to power. We have actually earned our place here."

"Tom Hammerschmidt." A sudden idea came to Hannah's mind. "His article with Walker and Jackie and Remy. That's who we need to talk to. We need to bring that article back to the forefront."

"Will anyone even pay attention to that?"

"They already have. Frank's approval ratings are at 19%"

Conway remained silent for a moment before asking, "And Congress?"

"I'm not sure actually," Hannah sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"Either way, we do need to take action instead of waiting like sitting ducks," Conway stated, already heading for the phone. He dialed a number, letting it ring before someone answered.

"Is this the Washington Herald?" Conway asked, beginning to configure a plan in his mind as to how he could tie up all these loose ends. The first one to cut off would be with Hammerschmidt, which would hopefully point him in the right direction towards the presidency.

* * *

"Do I care?" Frank practically slammed the door in Romero's face after a discussion with him. He had tried to persuade him to sway the House Democrats to vote for him, but his patience with the congressman had worn thin.

Immediately after the door closed, Doug Stamper came into the Oval Office. Stress was evident on his face, which Frank took notice of right away.

"How are we doing, Doug?"

"Not good, sir. I can't convince Maine and New Hampshire," Doug stood in his place, watching how Frank would react to this news.

"Do whatever you have to do..." Frank's voice lowered at this, considering something. "Doug, is there something wrong? You have been different lately. You don't seem to be taking this seriously."

"I'm sorry, sir," Doug averted his eyes downwards.

"Don't apologize, Doug. Apologies are meaningless unless they bring results."

Claire came into the Oval at that moment before Doug could say anything more. She looked miffed, which had been the result of Donald Blythe insulting her earlier.

"I just talked to Donald," She said, approaching her husband.

"And?" Frank crossed his arms over his chest.

"It didn't go too well. He refused to prevent the filibuster and keep the Republicans off the floor."

"I'm not surprised. He's always been a sniveling coward," Frank seethed.

"Francis. It's not just him. The House is going to choose approval ratings over political party," Claire's cold, blue eyes narrowed.

"What do we do now, sir?" Doug glanced towards the president.

"I tell you what we do. Doug, go back and get me Maine and New Hampshire. Claire, talk to Leann and see if she has gotten any results," Frank demanded; his anger rising more and more. "I will not hand my presidency over to some entitled, pretty boy, celebrity!" Frank's fist hit his desk, causing Doug to scowl and Claire to stare at him with her icy gaze.

"He doesn't deserve it! He hasn't broken his back to get to this position like I have! What does he know about hard work?" Frank continued his tirade.

"Francis," Claire cut in. "They wouldn't split the ticket." Frank just gave her an aggravated look in response.

"I'll be sure to get those states, sir," Doug spoke, wanting to leave the office as soon as possible.

"And don't come back until you do," Frank ordered gravely. Doug nodded mechanically before exiting the room.

"I find it strange that Conway has been silent on this for weeks. I figured he would be all over the media, seeing that he likes the spotlight," Claire stood beside her husband, looking out of the large window behind the desk.

"You're right. It isn't like him and that bothers me," Frank didn't even turn his head to look at Claire. "I wonder what he's doing right now."

Suddenly, Claire chuckled at a ridiculous image. Frank finally turned his head to look at her out of surprise.

"I just imagined how it would be with Conway, you, and I all living on The White House grounds," She smiled briefly before returning to her usual demeanor.

"I would kill him before I let him through the front door," Frank glared. He was angered by how she could even think of something as stupid as that.

"What did I say about losing, Claire? Never speak about losing in front of me again!"

"Francis, we need to consider the future. There is a possibility it can go that way."

Francis's murderous eyes met Claire's apathetic ones. He uttered the next words ever so slowly to make sure Claire understood how serious he was.

"We? You mean _your future."_

Claire remained silent as they stared each other down. After seconds passed, she broke the tension by opening her mouth and saying:

"I'm going to go find Leann."

* * *

Tom Hammerschmidt jotted down the information furiously as Lisa told her account of Rachel. She had gone in skeptical that he wouldn't take her seriously since she had no evidence that Doug killed her friend. But he thought it would at least be worth checking into.

She had just finished talking when the phone rang in Hammerschmidt's office.

"Excuse me, but I have to answer this," He told her. She nodded, knowing this was the cue for her to leave.

"Hello?"

"Tom Hammerschmidt," the voice on the other end said confidently.

"Who is this?"

"I thought you of all people would recognize my voice by now."

Hammerschmidt's eyes widened at this realization, shutting the door to his office quickly so no one would hear their conversation.

"Will Conway? What do you think you're doing calling me like this?" Hammerschmidt asked incredulously.

"Don't worry, I'll make this brief. I know you're a busy man. But I'm going to have to make you busier."

"What are you talking about?" Hammerschmidt sat back down at his desk.

"Your investigation into Frank Underwood. It needs to get media attention again. Circulate it again and I'll make sure it does."

"I don't have any new leads or information though. No one wants to read the same stuff all over again."

"You have to have something new by now. It has been months."

"...I.. do, which I'm not discussing, but it's not even a verified source. Much less a credible one."

"Practically every other journalist claims an anonymous source told them. Just write that," Conway laughed.

"I'm not like every other journalist," Hammerschmidt retorted.

"If it's money you need for the investigation, I can-"

"It's not the money! It's about integrity," He whispered harshly. "How do you even plan to get media attention with this?"

"By promising to launch a full FBI investigation on him when I'm in office," Conway answered, causing the other end to go silent.

"This would be so much easier if I had someone on the inside..." Hammerschmidt sighed tiredly.

"I can be that someone. But you have to do this for me." Conway paused, thinking over something. "Oh, and another thing. Can you arrange for Jackie Sharp and Remy Danton to meet me?"

* * *

"Ma'am, it honestly doesn't look good," Leann explained to the First Lady as they walked into a meeting room. "I think you need to consider the chance that Conway will be president and you will be vice-president."

"We still have two more days, Leann. Anything can happen," Claire responded firmly, closing the door.

"Your approval rates are in the '30s. Frank's are practically in the toilet," Leann tried to make her see reason.

"I do not care for approval ratings," Claire's gaze never broke Leann's. "Neither does Congress."

"Even if it guaranteed you the vice-presidency?"

"Francis and I are a team. We have made every decision together; that is how we work."

"With all due respect, Mrs. Underwood, but when you first contacted me he was making the decisions on his own. He sabotaged your plans from the beginning," Leann pointed out. "Maybe I'm out of line for saying this, or maybe I just want to keep my job, but you can finally be seen as significant by the American people. You can make history without Frank's help."

"Are you suggesting I betray my husband?" Claire looked at her sharply.

"...It wouldn't have been the first time. But if you truly want me to go talk to more congressmen then I'll do it. I just wanted to make this clear to you. Frank is seriously hindering your chances." Leann turned to leave, but Claire stopped her.

"Wait... we can work with this... If Conway is president and I am vice-president, I can eventually become president," Claire thought aloud. "Unlike with Francis, I would always be stuck as second-best."

"Yes...but what do you mean by eventually.." Leann was disturbed by Claire's implication.

However, Claire's mind was racing at a future of possibilities. Being vice-president would be a temporary position. A minor setback. If Francis was voted president, her chances of being the first female president would grow slimmer. She wasn't a fool; she knew of the public dislike of Francis. That dislike would eventually spill over to her over the next four years.

She had to act now. Especially with the growing heat, Francis was facing from the Herald.

"Nothing," Claire wanly smiled. "Leann, there's no need to talk to any more congressmen. I need you to do something else for me though. And you have to do it as soon as possible."

* * *

Jackie Sharp remained seated in the black Sedan, constantly looking in the rearview mirror as the minutes wore on.

"He'll get here," Remy stated beside her, trying his best to reassure her.

"I know.. but the waiting doesn't make me any less anxious," Jackie replied.

Suddenly, the rear door was opened and in climbed a disguised Conway. He wore a hoodie and glasses, which earned him odd looks from Remy and Jackie.

"Thank you for meeting me. I know it's late and sudden," Conway shut the door as Remy started driving off.

"Alright, enough of the bullshit. What have you got for us?" Remy wanted to stop beating around the bush and just get to the real reason he was here.

"Frank Underwood, what else? I need some favors from you both," Conway pulled back his hood.

"And what do we get in return?" Remy questioned suspiciously.

"You think I would forget about that?" Conway smirked. "Remy, I want you to be my chief of staff. And Jackie, you served this country like I did. I admire that. I would nominate you as my secretary of defense."

Jackie and Remy were left speechless at this. These were high-profile positions, which meant what he wanted something huge from them.

"I-I.." Jackie stuttered. "What is it you want?"

"I need votes from the House. 26 of them at least. You're a whip, so I want you to whip me the votes so to speak," Conway looked out the window into the foggy, night sky.

"That can be done. To be honest, the way things are going it looks like you might reach more than that," Jackie replied, facing forward with a slight smile on her face.

"I know better to trust the word of a politician," Remy's voice lowered. "So you can understand why I'm skeptical."

"Of course. I can't speak about what I plan to do as president, but do you really want Frank as president again? Is your skepticism that deep?" Conway stared back at Remy through the mirror.

"I need your full trust if you want mine," Remy was stopped at a red light, giving him the chance to turn around.

"And you'll get it once I'm in the Oval. But for right now, I just need your full support. Frank Underwood can't be president. He can't keep getting away with this."

"He's dangerous. It won't be an easy task," Remy pressed on the gas pedal instantly once the light turned green.

"I never said it would be," Conway stated simply.

"You'll have to be careful. You think Claire and Frank won't bully or threaten you like they did with me? You have an even bigger target painted on your back...They will try to expose you... Claire will do anything to be president," Jackie glanced back worriedly.

"And by anything, that would include an assassination attempt," Remy pulled the Sedan over to the curb. "You get off here. I can see why you're the governor of New York; you're pretty convincing."

"Thanks. And Remy, that's why you have to keep them in line as my chief of staff. If the Underwoods' want to play this game, fine. But they're not the only chess players in D.C. and they seemed to forget that. The rest of us are just as bloodthirsty as they are," Conway's eyes darkened as he exited out of the car.

Conway was exhausted by the day's events. He believed he had accomplished a lot in one day, but there was still one last thing.

The next two days would be even busier as he stepped back into the spotlight. It would be non-stop as he did interview after interview, conference after conference, speech after speech.

A car had been waiting, which he had arranged to follow him. As it drove off, he made one final call.

"Hello, Cathy!" He feigned his cheerfulness. "Sorry to call you so late, but I have something to ask you. No, it won't take long at all."

* * *

As Conway predicted, the next two days were hectic. He was always on his feet, never stopping to take a break from the press.

But they also proved to be a silver lining for his campaign.

The Washington Herald had broken the story that the White House had staged the terrorist threat on Election Day.

If the White House wasn't in disarray before, it was plunged into anarchy now.

Seth was left scrambling to find the leaker as Frank demanded that this was of most importance.

He needed to know who had done this; he needed to know who he needed to end.

Frank suspected that Conway was behind the leaks as he had suddenly been appearing everywhere trying to salvage his campaign.

"If he's not behind it, he's certainly getting in front of it," Frank stated furiously as he watched the news. He knew that at any moment the House would announce their decision. He hated when things got under his skin, but he especially hated admitted that.

So he was brooding off to the side whilst his staff all scurried around the conference room. Hardly anyone was paying any attention to him as they had more important things to do than deal with his moods. Frank was fine with this as he would rather be left alone with his violent thoughts.

Meanwhile, Claire was making her way to where her husband was. Her heels clicked on the floor loudly as she was walking in a way that commanded attention; that commanded authority.

"Claire!" Tom called out to her. "I haven't gotten the chance to speak with you."

Claire sighed deeply, pausing before turning to face her lover. "Well, we all have been quite busy."

"Yeah, I know," Tom frowned. "Whatever happens today, I know everything will be alright."

Claire looked at him strangely. "Why do you say that?"

"Because... I know you can solve pretty much anything. You're much more brilliant than he gives you credit for."

"Francis?"

Tom nodded. "It's probably treasonous to say this, but at this point, who gives a damn? Camelot is in flames. But you don't have to burn with him. He might convince you to, but now this is your turn. Don't throw it away for him."

For once, Claire broke another's gaze and shifted her eyes away. "When this is all over, I want you to go."

"...I see."

"You have a life to return to."

"And you don't?"

"I do. It's just not with you anymore," Claire continued walking, leaving a dejected Tom behind.

* * *

"Will, I believe in you. I believe in us," Hannah held her husband tightly. "You did your best."

"But was it enough?" Conway broke from his wife's embrace. "Will my efforts be worth it?!"

"I wished you would stop taking out your anger on me," Hannah muttered. "I'm only trying to help."

Conway's expression softened, feeling ashamed of his recent actions. "Hannah, I'm sorry-"

His phone started to ring, interrupting his apology. He quickly answered it as Hannah turned her attention to the TV screen.

The news headline read 'Breaking News: Conway voted in as president."

"Will! Will!" Hannah screamed as Conway's phone slid down from his hand.

"Oh my god! Will!" She grabbed him, pressing her mouth to his passionately.

"You did it!" Her green eyes were filled with tears. "I can't believe this, it's finally over!"

Conway was still in a state of shock at the news. A few seconds passed before he allowed a smile to crack on his face.

"I'm the next president... I actually defeated Frank."

* * *

There wasn't a sound uttered in the White House conference room as the headline broke.

"Well, I better make my last appearance as press secretary," Seth mumbled. No one made a move to stop him or tell him he was wrong, but he didn't expect them to.

Doug looked about a second from imploding as Leann shook her head in disappointment.

A storm cloud might as well have gathered over Frank as his whole demeanor screamed 'livid.' But that might have been too inaccurate of a word.

No, Francis Underwood was fuming.

And no one dared approached him out of fear.

Except for Claire of course.

"Francis, we can still make this work. If I am chosen as VP-"

"How, Claire?" He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. "How can _you_ make this work?"

"Let go, Francis. You're hurting me."

"No. Tell me how you're going to swoop in and save the day. Because you seem to think you're of much more importance than you actually are," Frank snarled.

"We can expose Conway somehow. I can be president..."

Frank nearly laughed at her, letting go of her finally. "If you are chosen as VP, you will do as I say. You know why, Claire?" He leaned in close to her ear. "Because everything you've achieved has been because of me. I've handed nearly everything to you."

"...Not everything, Francis," She spat, turning away from him.

Frank stormed out, ignoring Doug and pushing past anyone in his wake.

"You think this is over? That I should already be planning my concession speech? The Boy Wonder might have won, but the real fun has just begun. Conway, Claire, Hammerschmidt, anyone who has started a war with me better sleep with one eye opened. The dragon has been awakened and he's hell-bent on destroying each and every one of them to ashes."


	2. II

There was less than a week before Conway was inaugurated and less than a day before the Senate voted on who would serve as his vice-president.

But within in that time, another leak came out about the White House.

Perhaps this one more damning than the last.

Frank Underwood was responsible for Zoe Barnes's death.

The Herald was the busiest it had been in decades. Sales had increased greatly; papers were being printed and sold in the masses.

Hammerschmidt's phone was ringing late into the night. He couldn't believe that just a few months earlier he was a recluse, living in total isolation.

Now it seemed as the universe decided to grant him a token of kindness. He was making huge leaps in his investigation through the aid of this unknown whistleblower.

To top it off, Frank had lost his presidency to Conway. It was only a matter of time before Frank was hit with several criminal charges and investigations.

Hammerschmidt knew he had to deliver the final blow to Frank; he had everything in his hands to do so.

But it seemed the universe wasn't finished with Hammerschmidt yet. Or maybe the Underwoods' had just burnt too many bridges and made too many enemies.

Aidan Macallan, who had been on the run from the authorities, decided to leak out NSA files. And what better place to leak information on the Underwoods' than in Russia?

"I bet you've been wondering how I've been holding up since the House vote. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm pissed as hell.

I haven't got a moment to waste. More leaks are coming out and are beginning to pile up. I thought by now we would be finished with Zoe Barnes. Apparently, no one can let the dead stay dead.

And Aidan, who I'm trying to get back on U.S. soil, released files that confirm what happened on Election Day.

I still have a few more days in office... unlike this leaker. I have my suspicions about their identity, which makes it all the more simpler on how to deal with them." Frank walked down the hallway, looking at each presidential painting as he passed by.

"Logically, I should be worried. I should be fearful. I should be considering resignation or impeachment. But as much as I value logic, it cannot be manipulated like emotion.

I cannot work with logic, but I can work with fear. I had already been creating chaos during the election. Now it's time to respond to chaos with even more chaos," He stated, gliding into the Oval Office.

"I just came out of the Situation Room after a briefing on ICO. Their objective right now is acquiring nuclear weapons or any sort of lethal weapons like explosives and gas. I also learned that there are many ICO sympathizers living in the U.S. as we speak."

Frank placed his hands on the Resolute Desk as he leaned forward, whispering:

"Screw logic. My legacy will be built on fear. Future historians will see me as America's protector. The country can be bombed for all I care. Countless more people can be beheaded. What truly matters is that I am the one left standing with the American flag draped around me."

 _Knock, knock._

* * *

A lanky and anxious young man was brought to Hammerschmidt's office since he claimed he had information on Doug Stamper.

Hammerschmidt was eager to hear this, but was sorely disappointed when he saw the man known as Gavin Orsay.

"What information do you have on Doug Stamper?" Hammerschmidt eyed the man skeptically.

"I helped him locate Rachel Posner. But before that, I was the one who got Lucas Goodwin locked up," The man lowered his head shamefully.

"...I knew your name sounded familiar...You're the one who- Did you come here out of guilt?" Hammerschmidt could feel his anger rising deep within him. "Did the news of what happened to Lucas finally reach you?"

"It took a while... but yes, it did," Gavin sighed. "I'm as responsible for his death as what drove him to assassinate the president."

"So where have you been this whole time? Why didn't you come sooner?"

"I was in Venezuela. Doug flew down there just to force me to give him Rachel's location. He beat me; he threatened me! What was I supposed to do? I wanted to say something, but I was scared. Doug... he's crazy. He's violent. I know he murdered Rachel. He was obsessed with her," Orsay murmured.

"Then I caught the news about Lucas and what he did. That was when I decided to come back and see if it was safe again. I saw you speaking to CNN about the investigation. I knew I could tell you." Orsay fumbled with his fingers, nervous that Hammerschmidt wouldn't believe him.

"About Rachel, her friend came here the other day. She believes Doug also killed her," Hammerschmidt flipped through his notes.

"Lisa?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah! I lied to her to get information about Rachel because Doug told me to. We became friends, but I had to leave. She would still recognize me, right? Even if I lied about my name?"

Hammerschmidt felt pity for Gavin in all honesty. He seemed to develop paranoia as he kept glancing behind his shoulder and picking his fingernails. He probably lost sleep thinking that one day Doug would appear to finish the job like he did with Rachel.

"Well, I believe so. But there's only one way to be sure of that. She'll have to come down here with you. I can call her and ask her too."

"Please. This needs to end. I'm so tired of everything," Gavin pleaded.

"It will. I'm going to call her back immediately. Everything with the Underwoods' ends now."

* * *

"It's expected that the Senate wouldn't take long in their decision.

Washington is just as jaded with politics as the American people. Ironic huh?

For once, Congress wanted to be known for progress.

But to everyone, the country is vulnerable right now. There has only been turmoil. I almost feel sympathy for how naïve they are. If they think this is bad, I'm about to raise hell on Earth." Frank went into the bedroom to see Claire in there. He made a quick U-turn when he saw her, but she called him back.

"Francis, wait."

"What is it, Claire?"

"These leaks... I feel like Doug is behind them," Claire slowly approached her husband.

"Really? Doug?"

"He would be the only logical one to do something like this. He's the only one who knows about-"

Frank laughed wickedly at his wife. "And here I thought it was Cathy. But she couldn't possibly know any of that!"

"Of course not. This is Doug's final act as chief of staff against us."

"You must really take me for a fool, Claire. Doug actually knows something of loyalty," Frank's eyes blazed. "What would he have to gain from this?"

"He's probably tired of the way we treat him. How we have taken him for granted through the years. A person's loyalty only extends so far."

"How dare you!" Francis yelled in her face. "How dare you have the nerve to speak of loyalty and being taken for granted! Just come out and say it, Claire! Passive-aggressiveness doesn't suit you! At least admit you were the leaker! You and Leann, thick as thieves!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Francis," She glared pointedly at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Francis's voice dropped down several octaves. "Is this what you want to hear? Congratulations. You cost us the election."

"If you're worried about our legacy, this can still be one nation, Underwood. Or is it just your legacy you're concerned about? My choices, my career, and my life have always been expendable for yours."

"We are supposed to be a team. But there's something I just realized. I can work from the shadows where the real power is."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We get rid of Conway, you become president and choose me to be vice-president, then you resign and hand me the presidency."

"I'm not giving up the presidency," Claire replied instantly.

Francis was taken back by this statement. He nearly shoved her against the wall for her insolence. But then a Secret Service agent knocked on the door and told them that the results were in.

They walked into the conference room to a round of applause.

Claire's eyes beamed as she heard many congratulations. She looked over to Leann who gave her a slight nod.

"You have officially made history, Mrs. Underwood," Leann smiled.

"Thank you, Leann. And you did a job well done."

"Thank you. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Conway and his family are on their way here. Which should be interesting."

"Yes, it should."

While Claire and Leann talked, Frank made his way towards Doug, who looked deeply troubled.

"Sir, I failed you. I'm so sorry."

"Doug, you did more than enough for me. I appreciate it."

"I couldn't take care of the leaks or the articles..."

"I already have taken care of the leaks," He gestured towards Claire. But the articles... I wanted to discuss that with you over dinner."

"Isn't Conway coming over though, sir? Shouldn't you eat with him?"

"I don't want to see him anymore than I have to. You're the one who I need to make the most of my time with."

"Sir?"

"We'll talk later, Doug. Right now, I have to prepare for that narcissist. Make sure every reflection is clear enough for him," Frank grimaced.

Doug's mouth was pressed into a firm line as he watched Frank walk away from him. His mind was racing about what exactly they would talk about and if it could help them in any way.

He desperately wanted to stay by Frank's side; he wanted to continue assisting him. But that bitch, Claire, had ruined everything.

He was the only person Frank had left and he needed to protect him from Conway and Claire. He needed to protect the person he devoted most of his career to.

* * *

Bright camera flashes surrounded Will and Claire as they posed in front of the White House. Conway gave the media his winning grin while shaking Claire's hand. He felt so much in his element while Claire felt out of hers.

She was satisfied that she had won, but the reality of working with Conway hit her. Well, hopefully, it would not be for long.

"I can't wait to meet with my new VP," Conway glanced at her.

"We do have a lot to go over," Claire did not even turn to face him.

"Hopefully I can convince you that I'm not the bad guy here. That it would serve you better to actually work with me."

"Then I'll look forward to it later," Claire finally looked at him. He had a smile plastered on his face, but she knew there was a sociopathic nature behind it.

From the side, Frank never took his eyes off Conway. He wanted to see every move he made, hear every word he said to Claire, and study his every action.

Conway's eye briefly met Frank's and a shudder ran through his spine. He couldn't explain where this came from as Frank had never intimidated him before. He wouldn't allow him to.

A disturbed expression must have ghosted Conway's face as Claire asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Conway responded, looking at the sadistic smile Frank was giving him.

* * *

Conway had been invited to stay the night at the White House while his family stayed at a nearby hotel. Claire decided that it would be better if he stayed since they had several things to discuss, which would take the remainder of the night.

"You don't mind, do you?" She questioned.

"No, I've stayed up later remember," He answered, walking beside her towards the Oval.

"That's what I thought. But I just wanted to make sure," Claire let him go first into the Oval. "I'll talk to you later in the night. Francis wanted to discuss something first with you. It shouldn't take long." She smiled wanly as if she wanted to say something more. But she decided against it and left.

Frank was seated at his desk as Conway stood by the door, frowning at him.

"Sit down, Will. You're making me anxious just standing like that," Frank ordered.

Conway took a few steps closer, but remained standing. "Me making you anxious? That's a first."

"It will certainly be entertaining to have you around," Frank chuckled, rising up. "Your humor never fails to amuse me."

"What is it you want, Frank?" Conway rolled his eyes as Frank opened a door in the wall. "I have better things to do than entertain you. And I know you're not going to congratulate me."

"Why would I congratulate you? You have won nothing," Frank gestured for Conway to enter.

"Ah, I see. You can't accept the fact that people actually voted me into this position. Something you couldn't possibly relate to because you manipulated and cheated your way to being president," Conway bit back, not budging an inch.

"Don't tell me the heroic and courageous Will Conway is scared to go inside?" Frank's smirk never left his pale face. Conway scowled, slowly walking into the dark passageway. He walked down the winding stairs, trying to avoid being close to Frank. The man seemed even more unhinged than usual.

"Were you aware that Claire was the leaker?" Frank stood at the top of the stairs; the light illuminating his silhouette.

"You're bluffing," Conway looked up in disbelief.

"I wish I was."

"Why would she even do that?"

"Because she's a treacherous and lying woman. I'm only telling you to warn you. If she could betray me, her partner, then she could easily do the same to you."

"I don't know why she even married you. It's only taken her thirty years to realize the type of man you are?"Conway retorted.

"The type of man? You mean a powerful, relentless, ambitious, intellectual and political mastermind?" Frank took heavy, drawn-out steps down the stairs.

"You give yourself far too much credit, Frank." Conway moved back on reflex as Frank approached him.

Frank's eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he stared at the man. "We're both the same type of men. Just on opposite ends of the spectrum and parties."

Conway realized how much of a mistake it was to be down here with this maniac. Frank looked like a snake about to lunge; it only took one thing to set him off.

"I'm going back upstairs," Conway tried to move past Frank, but Frank didn't allow him to get around. "I have to talk with Claire. It's important."

Frank suddenly snapped, pushing him against the wall. "More important than talking to the president?"

"What the hell, Frank?!" Conway shouted.

"The Boy Wonder has no idea what he's up against," Frank shifted his eyes to the side before turning his attention back to Conway. "Tell me, Will, just how much of this did you plan?"

"Get the hell away from me!" Conway pushed Frank off of him and tried to escape.

Immediately, Frank's hand wrapped itself around Conway's throat and tightened, preventing him from going anywhere.

"You want the presidency?" Frank hissed. " _Then take it_." As soon as he started to choke him, he released him.

Conway prepared himself for a fight, but Frank was already halfway up the stairs. He reached the door, letting the light shine in. He glanced down with a blank expression:

"You coming?"

* * *

Doug's knife cut into the tender steak as he listened to Frank. The president had been sure to serve Doug's favorite meal, which Doug greatly appreciated.

It was just the two of them in the dining room; each sitting on the opposite ends of the long table.

"I just finished explaining to Doug all of the day's events," Frank paused. "Well, most of them. I don't think he would like the part about Conway. And why would I want to ruin this lovely candlelit dinner?"

"I knew we shouldn't have brought in Leann," Doug stated angrily.

"Nothing we can do about her now...that is nothing except charge her for conspiring with Aidan," Frank took a sip of his drink.

"That could work, sir. It would leave Claire without a chief of staff, and one less person to rely on."

"Exactly."

"But, sir. What about the murder allegations? I worry that they will start filing charges against you."

"Doug, you know how important you are to me. I couldn't have gotten this position without you. I owe so much to you."

"Thank you, sir. But I feel like I owe a lot to you as well."

"Nonsense. You have always been at my side, through thick and thin. It would take a lifetime for me to repay you for your service. For your loyalty."

"But, Frank, you saved me from myself."

"Yes, and you saved me countless times," Frank took another sip from his glass. "What I'm about to ask from you makes this so much harder. Doug... would you confess to Zoe's murder?"

"...You want me to be arrested for a murder I didn't commit?" Doug's heart dropped.

"Doug, you would do anything for me? Isn't that what you led me to believe?"

"Yes... But... I might never be released...I wouldn't be there for you anymore."

"This hurts so much, Doug. More than you could imagine. But I guarantee you will be by my side again. This will just be temporary. I plan to get you pardoned... and myself as well."

"How, sir?"

"Claire. She will eventually be president. And she will pardon us because if not I will kill her."

"And Conway?" Doug practically spat out.

"He won't be here long. If everything goes correctly, he'll resign. If not, Claire or I will kill him."

Doug thought about this for a moment. He trusted Frank; he believed in him unconditionally. "Okay. I'll do it. But at least inform me of your plan?"

"Chaos. Pure and utter chaos. Before the inauguration, I will make sure this country knows what a mistake it was to lose an Underwood."

"Burn the capital down if you have to, Francis," Doug whispered, before standing up. He wiped his mouth and hands with the napkin. "I'll turn myself in, but what about Leann? She should be arrested too."

"Call the Herald. They seem to be the source now," Frank suggested, getting up from his chair.

"They won't be expecting this," Doug smirked.

"Certainly not," Frank's face mirrored Doug's as he strode towards him. "It has been a pleasure working with you, Doug."

"You as well, sir."

And Frank's hand grasped Doug's, shaking it for the last time.

* * *

"Ma'am, have you seen Tom anywhere?" Leann asked as she caught up with Claire on her to way to meet Conway.

"He left yesterday," Claire answered stoically.

"Oh? What happened?"

"He served his purpose here. I saw no reason to keep him here any longer."

"Well, that's good. I was actually going to suggest that you let him go since... well, you know, Conway."

"Yes, I understand," Claire looked at her almost gently. "Leann, I didn't properly thank you for everything you did for me. To be honest, I was worried it would backfire. I thought I might actually lose the vice-presidency because of the controversy."

"I thought of that possibility too. But then why did you want me to leak the information to the Herald?"

"I saw that the benefits outweighed the costs if it worked out. Which it has. It was a risk worth taking."

"Yes, I guess it was," Leann smiled tiredly. "Well, goodnight, Mrs. Underwood. Let me know

"One more thing, Leann. Can you send up a bottle of champagne?"

* * *

Conway had been staring blankly at the portrait above the table for several minutes. What had just happened between him and Frank was haunting him.

It was something more frightening than murder.

It was almost like Frank wanted to force himself-

 _No._

He didn't want to think about it any longer. It was really unnerving him.

But the memory kept replaying in his head.

The door swung open, revealing a Claire holding two champagne glasses and bottle.

"You're going to try and get me drunk?" Conway sneered.

"I thought we could start off with some champagne. Is there something wrong with celebrating tonight?"

Conway didn't answer her; only taking the glasses from her and popping the cork.

"Thank you," Claire took the glass he poured for her.

"It's a good thing those protestors finally left," Conway took a shaky sip of his glass.

"I thought they never would," Claire's blue eyes carefully analyzed his uneasiness.

"So..." Conway felt awkward suddenly. "Is there anything you're going to want from me? Like my soul?"

Claire snickered. "What use would I have with that? No, I want something more useful. I want to live in the White House too."

"Hell no!" Conway looked at her incredulously. "Especially not with Frank around."

"This is not too unreasonable, Will. I don't see the problem."

"I refuse to. Look, I can give you some time to move out. But you and Frank are not staying here permanently."

"Fine," Claire took a drink from her glass. "Now onto more important things like foreign affairs."

It seemed like hours passed as they both discussed relevant political topics and were surprised to find they agreed on many things.

They were actually working together unlike with Frank.

Then, their temporary peace was ruined by the Secret Service barging into the room.

"Excuse us, we're having a meeting," Conway declared.

"We apologize, but we need you both to come with us," the agent said.

Downstairs, Doug Stamper and Leann Harvey were being led out of the White House in handcuffs.

"What do you think you're doing? Release her!" Claire demanded.

"This woman is under arrest for conspiring with Aidan Macallan, tampering with an election, and stealing NSA files."

"That is not true!" Claire's usually calm demeanor had turned to one of frustration. "Where did you even get that from?"

"Claire-" Leann looked at the woman sadly.

"Have you seen the news lately? The Herald just broke the story. But even then, she admitted to it after questioning."

"What is going on here?" Frank walked in dressed in his robe.

"Lead these two to the car," one officer ordered. "Sir, Mr. Stamper and Miss Harvey are being taken into police custody after confessing to alleged crimes."

"No! Doug, I will provide you the best lawyer! Don't say anything else!" Frank exclaimed.

"Leann, I don't know what you said, but until your lawyer gets there you don't talk to anyone," Claire instructed.

Meanwhile, Conway was just wondering what he had gotten himself into. This administration was more dysfunctional than he thought.

Doug looked back at Frank with a sorrowful expression, knowing he had finally sacrificed all he had for the man. But even then, he held no regrets.

Leann hung her head in shame as she had been loyal to a fault. She couldn't keep lying anymore about what she had done. But she also couldn't throw Claire under the bus.

Now that these two sacrificial pawns had paid the ultimate price, it was all up to Frank and Claire to destroy each other without help from anyone else. They were all out of pieces and allies.

And somehow, Conway was stuck in the crosshairs.

* * *

"I know you set Leann up, Francis," Claire's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Just like you set me up? I only did what I had to. If I lost Doug, then you lost Leann," Frank circled her like a shark. "Actually that's not quite right. You set her up yourself when you decided to start leaking things."

"You are beyond despicable."

"That's coming from the wife that destroyed everything we worked for because of her selfishness!"

"Is what I did any different from what you've done before?"

"Yes, because I worked for both our interests! I made sure neither one of us was left behind to suffer!" Francis yelled, continuing to pace the Oval. "Even right now, I'm still trying to help! You can still pardon them from their crimes! You can even pardon me!"

"By taking the presidency from Conway?"

"That seems to be the one thing we agree on."

"Francis, are you jealous?"

"Of Conway? Please. Claire, you insult me."

"Not of him. Of me. Because I get to work with him," Claire was now the one circling him. "I have seen the way you look at him."

"I want him dead. And I want to be the one to do it," Frank didn't even blink as he said this.

Cathy Durant suddenly rushed in, looking frantic.

"Francis, there's been a chemical attack in Syria. ICO has claimed responsibility."

"How many casualties?" Frank never broke eye contact with his wife.

"Around 30,000 civilians. You're wanted in the Situation Room immediately."

"I'll be right there." Frank turned his attention elsewhere.

"We're rapidly reaching the conclusion of our tale. Oh, how frustrating it is to not have Doug here. But I'm still not done yet. I still have an ace up my sleeved. Once I get down to the Situation Room I am going to launch troops into Syria. Not because I want to destroy ICO. Quite the opposite; I want them to grow stronger and become even more formidable.

I want to see Sir Lancelot and Claire try to clean that mess up.

I want... them to know what real terror feels like when I slit their throats and let their blood run down the front steps as I walk out to greet the American people."


	3. III

Tom Hammerschmidt had rushed down to the police station as soon as he heard the news that the president's chief of staff and the First Lady's strategist were arrested.

After a heated and emotional reunion between Gavin and Lisa, the two had put aside their anger and hurt to focus on more important things.

But then everything came to a halt when Sean Jeffries had burst into the office to tell Hammerschmidt that he had just broken the story about Leann Harvey.

"How did you find this out?" Hammerschmidt could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"I received an anonymous tip," Sean replied with a grin. "I think you should turn on the news. This is about to blow up."

The 'Breaking News' headline had just appeared on the TV screen when Hammerschmidt flipped it on. But to everyone's surprise, not only had Leann been arrested. Doug Stamper was also being led out of the White House in handcuffs.

Lisa and Gavin immediately felt their hearts flutter at the thought that Doug had finally been caught.

However, Hammerschmidt remained skeptical, knowing this was too good to be true. There had to be more to this.

He adjourned their meeting, telling them they would resume tomorrow. He had to interview Doug; he needed to know the truth.

He didn't have to wait long for Doug, already clad in a jumpsuit, to arrive at the visitation window.

"Mr. Stamper," Hammerschmidt acknowledged.

"Why are you here?" Doug asked bluntly, having no time to beat around the bush.

"I want to know why you confessed to the murder of Zoe Barnes."

"Because I killed her."

"Really? You're not just covering for the president?"

"No," Doug didn't even blink when he said that.

"Tell the truth for once, Mr. Stamper," Hammerschmidt leaned as close as he could to the glass pane. "Allegations have been made against you for another murder. Rachel Posner. Did you know that?"

Immediately, Doug tensed up at the name. He gave no response, but his silence was still enough of an answer for the journalist.

"If you think this is some sort of heroic sacrifice, you're fooling yourself. Underwood is still going to be investigated once Conway is in office. He's still going to be punished whether you try to take the fall for his crimes. Don't think for a second you're significant, Mr. Stamper. The Underwoods' can't save you now."

Doug's face contorted in anger at Hammerschmidt's words. He looked about ready to jump through the window and strangle the man; that's how aggravated he was.

Hammerschmidt believed that he had finally gotten to Doug; he would finally get him to talk.

But then he said something that made Hammerschmidt pause.

"I killed Zoe because the First Lady ordered me to."

"What?"

However, Hammerschmidt never got his answer as Doug slammed the phone and told the guard he was finished.

* * *

Hammerschmidt wasn't finished yet. He had just enough time to interview Leann Harvey before visitations hours were closed.

"I've been advised not to talk to anyone by my lawyer." Leann looked at the journalist unimpressed.

"Then why are you here talking to me?"

"Maybe because I'm interested in what you have to say."

"I can't believe you would allow yourself to go to jail for the Underwoods'."

"I'm not going to jail for anyone, but myself."

"You and Doug really believe you're martyrs. Whatever you're hiding, won't be brushed aside. Not anymore."

Leann grimaced, not saying anything else for a few seconds. "I thought you were actually here to thank me for making your investigation relevant again." She abruptly changed the subject.

"What are you talking about?"

"That information you received anonymously. It was from me. On behalf of the First Lady."

"You were the leak?" Hammerschmidt figured it had to be someone from within the White House, but he would have never guessed it would be Leann Harvey.

She nodded her head smugly.

"Why would you leak information that would lead to your own arrest?"

"I didn't leak that!" She banged her clenched fist on the table, startling Hammerschmidt.

"But you admitted to the police it was true," Hammerschmidt was confused, trying to make sense of what was true and what was fabricated.

"What was the point in denying it anymore?" Leann sighed wearily. "Aidan already put the nail in my coffin once he leaked out the NSA files. I was seen multiple times with him. We were known to be friends."

"So let me get this straight: you leaked the information about the staged terrorist threat and Zoe Barnes's death? Not this latest leak? But either way, once you contacted me about the staged terrorist threat you should have known you could be arrested."

"There was always a chance that it would blow up in my face." She cast her eyes downwards in regret. "But there comes a point when you just need to throw in the towel and recover whatever dignity you have left."

"One more minute!" A guard shouted.

"There's something more, isn't there? Why you actually confessed?" Working as a journalist for decades gave Hammerschmidt the ability to read people. He could tell Leann was scared of something.

"The Underwoods'... they're at war with each other. I know better than to be caught in the middle of something like that. Their empire is crumbling right before them and they will do anything to salvage it. I am loyal to the First Lady, but I won't fool myself to believe she wouldn't throw me under the bus if it meant saving herself. Anything's safer than being in the White House; there I'm just a liability."

"...These leaks then... they were all aimed at the president then? To make sure he wouldn't be president again." Hammerschmidt had finally put most of the pieces together. "Is his defeat worth your freedom? Are you willing to let the First Lady off scot-free?"

"I don't even know if any of that will happen at this point." Leann suddenly grew irritated. "I should have never gotten involved with them!"

"Time's up!" The guard went over to Leann, but Hammerschmidt shouted one last thing to her.

"Wait! Doug said he killed Zoe because the First Lady asked him to!"

"I don't know anything about that, but I doubt it. Doug was probably the one who sold me out. He's just that much of a lapdog." Leann was escorted out of the area, leaving behind a curious Hammerschmidt.

* * *

"These past few days leading up to the Inauguration have spawned several mass shootings across the country," News anchor Megyn Kelly reported.

"ICO has claimed responsibility for these attacks that occurred in California, Florida, New York, and Washington.

"There have been calls to delay the Inauguration as threats of an attack have been made. But after a drawn-out election, the public is pushing back against this idea," She continued, now talking to her panelists.

From his hotel, Conway watched the news play out in front of him in horror.

The disheartening feeling was reminiscent of Election Night when Frank almost stole his presidency.

He would not let this happen _again_. He refused to. He had worked too hard for Frank just to interfere and take something that was rightfully his.

He knew that Frank would do everything in his power to disrupt and postpone his Inauguration; he was that desperate.

But Conway was just as desperate; just as cunning, which Frank had underestimated.

Conway was not even surprised when he received the call from the president that the Inauguration would be postponed for safety concerns.

"Cut the bullshit, Frank! We both know you don't give a rat's ass about my safety! Just get over the fact that you lost. You're not wanted anymore! You're irrelevant," Conway seethed.

Frank laughed on the other end at Conway's rant. "You really do sound like a spoiled brat right now."

"Because that presidency is mine! And you know it is!" Conway was a hairbreadth away from completely snapping.

"I'm doing you a favor, Will. The country is a mess right now. I don't even think someone as cocky as the king of spades is ready for that type of responsibility based on how you're acting."

"Listen to me, Frank," Conway's voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't have the time or morals to spare. You will not prevent me from being president. Your days are numbered. You lost your chief of staff. You lost all your pieces; you're all alone now."

"No, you listen to me, Will! I don't give a damn who the hell you think you are or strive to be! You will not talk-" Frank's anger erupted at Conway's plain disrespect.

"Honestly, shut up for once, Frank." Conway ended the phone call, tired of Frank's shit.

However, there was still the fact the Inauguration had been delayed for an unknown period. The clock was ticking and Conway had to get ahold of what little time was left. He had to be steps ahead of Frank, which seemed hopeless in itself.

"There have also been several riots in major cities because of the surge in militarized police. People are concerned America is mirroring a police state with all the information that has surfaced. The militarized police certainly don't help this notion that is spreading throughout social media," Megyn Kelly told her panelists. "People are upset, they're tired, they want change, and they want it now. Tensions are running high and it is bringing up a lot of discourse and violence within the nation."

"It really is resembling what people would call a civil war or even a revolution," one panelist pitched in.

Conway frowned, wondering about what angle he had over Frank. Then, the realization dawned upon him.

Amongst the chaos, he had unity. He had people who were aligned against Frank Underwood.

The end was coming.

* * *

Against his attorney's advice, Doug Stamper had used most of his savings to post bail.

He was useless in jail and therefore, couldn't remain there. He had to know what Frank was planning; what he had to do to aid him.

But without access to the president, he had to guess on his own what Frank would expect from him.

Even though Frank hadn't spoken to him since the night of his arrest, he felt that the news were secret messages from the president to him. Frank's actions and decisions seemed erratic, but Doug understood them to be Frank's way of telling him to act.

Doug had been used to working in the shadows, but now he had to be completely obscured.

If he was caught now, it was truly over. Everything he had worked most of his adult life for would vanish in an instant.

So as he bought the gun, the thought of Frank waiting for him in the White House consumed his mind.

Desperation was an infectious disease, plaguing the country. No one was immune to it, even Doug Stamper.

It was spreading rapidly from person to person, from president to president-elect, from congressman to civilian.

Desperation convinced Doug that he had to act before the Inauguration would resume. It told him this would be the last chance to stop the house of cards from falling.

It was strange really. Its voice sounded very much like Frank's, telling him he would be the one to kill Conway.

* * *

"Today was supposed to be the Inauguration Ceremony. Right now, Conway should have been swearing oath as the new president.

Life is filled with should haves, could haves, and would haves. Just like I should still remain president.

Like the news should be covering my crimes, but are too focused on the 'war on terror.'

Even The Herald has moved onto other things. Thank goodness.

However, these protestors have returned. There's more of them and they just keep growing.

They should be at their low-wage jobs and college classes that will eventually earn them a worthless degree.

I bet Conway is just freaking out about now. Screaming how he should be president and how he deserves it.

Don't look at me like that, you should know I'm not the type to give up easily. Or at all.

You saw what I had to do to get here.

I'm an immovable object who refuses to leave!" Frank roared from his desk.

"Francis, stop shouting. Everyone will hear you," Claire walked in suddenly.

"What? I can't even talk in my own house!" Francis shouted back.

"It won't be your house much longer."

"Damn it, Claire!" Francis rose up from his seat. "And I don't see you doing anything about it! Am I the only one who takes initiative?!"

Claire moved over to the window, biting her tongue from Frank's insults. "Conway is here already. He's down below, trying to calm the crowd."

"He has no business here."

"Then how do you propose we get rid of him?"

"I don't know. If it comes to it, I might just push him down some stairs and make it look like an accident."

Claire turned her head to stare down her husband and burst out laughing at the stupidity.

This caught Francis by surprise, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing either.

It was precisely at that moment the gunfire started.

* * *

"Please, everyone settle down!" Conway stood behind the White House fence, trying to stop the crowd from chanting, 'Down with Underwood!'

"There will be an Inauguration! I promise it will happen!" Conway continued to yell over the scattered responses.

"You should be president!"

"Down with Underwood!"

"Screw Frank!"

"Wait! Stop!" Conway saw a protestor attempting to climb over the fence. He ran over to them as they had reached the top, but were immediately shot down.

Conway felt the blood land on him before he saw it spurt out.

People screamed in horror as the body fell back down to their side, landing onto the pavement with a _thud_.

"Sir! Go back inside!" A Secret Service ordered to a frozen Conway.

The scene grew even more hysterical as the crowd was seemingly driven into a frenzy. More people began to climb over and more gunfire was heard, causing Conway to rush towards safety.

The end was here.

Secret Service tried to keep the situation under control, but the crowd was massive. Hundreds upon hundreds of people were climbing the fence like some zombie apocalyptic vision.

People were shot, people were killed, but the crowd was not deterred. They had one goal in mind and that was to get Francis Underwood.

Doug was able to easily sneak in with them, using several people as shields. He would have shot Conway earlier, but there were too many heads in the way and no escape route back.

Then this opportunity happened.

Doug suddenly heard the sound of a helicopter from above. He briefly looked up, seeing the helicopter circling the White House.

He shook his head, ignoring the distraction and pushing onwards into the White House.

* * *

Inside the news helicopter, was Hammerschmidt, surveying the calamity below. He was sent to write about the protestors and how the American public wanted to rid themselves of Frank, but then disaster struck.

The noise of the helicopter only added to the anarchy.

"I can't believe this..." He muttered, unable to take his eyes off the crowd.

"What is this..." Jackie watched from the steps of the Capitol. All around her, the congressmen and women paused to watch the mob march across the National Mall.

She wanted to run inside, but the sight rendered her completely immobile. Even then, she wouldn't be safe as all protection was aimed at the White House currently.

From his apartment, Remy was left stunned as he watched the screen flash to the chaos happening just a few miles away.

He looked outside and saw a helicopter circling around something.

"Holy shit."

It had to be there where Armageddon was occurring.

The people had overpowered Secret Service, storming the interior with their sheer numbers. They kicked down every door, fervently hunting for their president.

The Underwoods' didn't have enough time to reach a secure point as everything had happened so quickly. So in the nearest hiding space that happened to be his favorite secret room within the Oval, stood Frank and Claire.

They dared not to speak, much less move out of concern they would be heard.

Frank stood pressed against the door, listening for any sounds. Claire was at the other door, holding tightly onto the handle.

They exchanged worried glances, something they had never done before. Frank's face had grown pale as Claire was taking in shallow breaths.

In the corner of the stairwell, lied her scattered heels.

"I hear someone," Frank whispered gravely. "They're trying to get into the Oval."

Claire hesitantly took her hand off the door handle and walked up the flight of stairs towards her husband.

"What do we do? We're not safe here..." Claire kept glancing down at the other door.

"We're not safe anywhere. Our best bet is to wait for the military to mow them down."

"What if they don't come?"

"They'll come!" Frank's voice rose slightly. This made Claire shut her mouth and look away.

Frank heard more noises from the opposite side as if more people were trying to get in.

"Just be quiet, Claire. We'll survive this."

"...They're after you."

"What?" Frank finally turned his head from the door.

"It's you they want," Claire's blank stare met Frank's confused one. She brought her hands to his face and rubbed his eyes, bringing back instant memories of the violent dream he once dreamt. The dream where they both fought each other to the death.

"You know I love you, Francis."

"Claire, what are you saying? We'll be fine, we're not going to die."

"...Even after everything, I still love you."

"Claire?"

"Do you love me, Francis?"

"Claire... of course I love you. You're the only woman I've ever loved."

"But not the only person?"

"I really don't understand this..." Francis hadn't noticed her hands had made their way to the door.

"Of course, you wouldn't. You never have." She brought her face closer to his. "That's what stopped you from being a great president."

"Goodbye... Francis.." She whispered softly as she opened the door, shoving her husband out forcefully.

"Claire!" Frank cried out, but the door had already been shut back in place.

He snarled angrily, about to open it once more. But at that moment, the door to the Oval was smashed in.

Frank had barely turned around to see the mob before he was grabbed back by dozens of arms.

* * *

The crowd pushed their way back out to the front of the White House with the president in hand.

The journey to the outside was a brutal one. Frank was beaten, kicked, hit, spit on, and cursed at by the people as he was passed by them.

The once adoring faces were taunting ones. The praise he had once heard were now insults.

Frank struggled desperately, trying to break away from their grip.

It was futile.

By the time he reached the front of the White House, he was bruised and dripping with blood. He couldn't even stand on his own. But that didn't matter since he was forced down on his knees.

This pain, this suffering, it was unbearable. However, Frank wouldn't give his captors the satisfaction in seeing him scream and beg.

If he died, he would die with his pride intact.

The situation around him seemed almost surreal. Like something from one of his nightmares. He actually wanted to laugh because there was something familiar about these people.

Even though they were masked, he felt like he knew them.

To the left, were a mother and daughter he had met once. He couldn't remember where and for what.

To the right, was a woman he had just seen get arrested. What was her name?

In front of him, was a man who once cooked ribs for him. He recognized him from his voice.

"You too, Freddie?" Frank chuckled, coughing up blood in the process.

"Shut the hell up, Frank. You're in no position to talk."

"And here I am, talking," Frank spit blood at the man.

Instantly, Freddie put a gun to Frank's temple. "I said, shut up!"

"How... pathetic..." Frank said in between coughs. "After all this, you'll still be nothing. Just scum. I'll have a... legacy. I'll... be.. remembered..."

Freddie was about to pull the trigger when someone stopped him. A man.

He had never met this man. He never knew him.

But Mr. Barnes knew.

Hammerschmidt was practically falling out of the helicopter, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening.

When he saw the gun be tucked away and the hunting knife took out instead, he gasped audibly.

The cold metal of the barrel at Frank's head was replaced with a coldness at his throat. He wasn't sure which one felt worse, which one felt more final.

"You.. all... can go... " Frank gurgled out through the frothing blood. But Freddie's hand sliced back before Frank could finish.

The nearby white columns were stained red from the spatter.

Frank fell onto his back, gazing upwards as his body grew limp and life drained out from his neck.

He wanted to say something more, but no words would come out. Not even a dying sound.

In a few seconds, not even a thought was left.

* * *

Doug was deep inside the White House when Frank was dragged outside. But he heard the commotion, to know something was happening.

He hurried to the crowd, but was constantly pushed towards the end.

That was what delayed him from reaching Frank.

When he was finally within view, Doug could do nothing but watch powerlessly. There were too many people and it all happened in a blink of an eye. He couldn't have shot all of them to get to his president.

His heart cracked as he saw his savior fall to the ground, witnessing the brutality from a few feet away.

He was too late.

He had failed.

As everyone cheered, Doug marched to the front and dropped beside Frank, weeping bitterly. Frank's body was still bleeding out, smearing Doug's skin and clothes with it.

He remained for a few minutes at the gory scene, cursing fate; cursing humanity.

Cursing democracy.

Slowly, Doug picked himself off the ground as he realized the only way to avenge Frank Underwood.

It was as if Frank's spirit was urging him to kill the man who caused all of this.

Doug took out his gun, carrying it at his side as he walked back into the White House.

* * *

He went to the one place he figured someone like Conway would be; The Oval Office.

Doug caught a glimpse of a running Conway going there.

He had to hurry; he could practically hear the military coming.

Conway had just stepped foot into the room when Doug sneaked in from behind him.

"Frank's dead," Doug stated numbly.

Conway turned on his heel to see the gun pointed on him.

"Doug... wait..." Conway raised his hands up, unnerved by the man's composure.

"I should have done this from the beginning. I should have protected him," Doug took a few steps closer, but not so close that Conway could disarm him.

"This won't change anything."

Doug narrowed his eyes, aiming the gun at Conway's chest. Conway prepared himself to lunge at the man when out of the corner of Doug's eye something moved.

The hidden door opened gradually, revealing a startled Claire.

"Doug..." Claire smiled.

Conway glanced at her, seeing her smile. But this wasn't a smile of warmness, it was a smile that hid a sinister meaning.

Her mouth was curved upwards out of confidence.

Out of relief.

Doug gritted his teeth, keeping the gun trained on Conway. Then, he saw Claire's smirk.

And fired the gun into her.

The bullet tore into her heart instantly, causing her to make strangled cry.

Claire looked down at her chest, placing her hand over the wound. She raised her hand to her face, seeing the red substance painting her fingers.

Her eyes widened as Doug fired another shot into her brain, killing her.

Conway watched as the blood pooled around her body and onto the rug it landed on, raising his head slowly back at Doug.

But he was already gone.

* * *

Conway stumbled out of the White House to greet the military.

Bodies littered the area; blood was everywhere.

It had been a massacre.

When he passed by Frank's body, he could only gaze down at it pathetically.

What a miserable way to die.

But Conway had to focus on other things at the moment. He had to get back to his family.

He had to start getting this mess cleaned up.

This graveyard would soon be his home. 


	4. IV

_One Month Later_

"Will Conway has just been officially sworn in as President of the United States!" News anchors across the globe reported eagerly.

Just as millions of Americans celebrated the Inauguration of their new president. They believed they could finally start healing from the Underwood administration and bloodbath.

"I just would have never predicted after months of scandal, controversy, and investigations, it would end with the Underwoods' deaths," Hammerschmidt spoke out on a guest panel. "I- I just.. I still can't believe this. But I'm glad we're starting over. America deserves someone like Conway and I believe this will be the beginning of a prosperous chapter for our nation."

"What happened a month ago will be a deep scar in American history. But the resilience and determination to rebuild by the American people have been astounding. This is a cautionary tale to any politician, any future president, that lusts for power. America will not stand for tyranny," former president Walker stated on another news channel. "The Underwoods' paid with their lives for their crimes. As tragic as it ended, I believe justice was served. The true heroes are the men, women, and children who stood for their beliefs and revolted against corruption."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the freshly cleaned and repainted White House, President Conway was welcomed by several familiar faces.

"Good afternoon, Mr. President," Sean, the new Press Secretary, waved.

"Mr. President, we have to go over several things concerning Russia." Cathy, still in her original position, walked beside him.

"Of course, Cathy. I'll be right with you," Conway responded as he ran into his wife.

"Mr. President," She grinned.

"First Lady," He teased back.

Even some faces that hadn't been seen in awhile resurfaced.

"Hello, Mr. President," greeted Christina, who hadn't appeared since the days of Peter Russo, found herself a job with the Conway administration.

"How are you, Mr. President?" Seth asked, who was chosen as the Communications Director.

"Mr. President," Heather Dunbar acknowledged thankfully, who also found herself a position as the Secretary of Treasury.

"Mr. President, glad to see you're doing well," Jackie, the recently nominated Secretary of Defense, smiled as she passed by.

"I like the ring," Conway gestured to her hand. "I better get an invite, okay?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I invite you?" Jackie giggled. "After all you've done, you'll be the first to get an invitation."

"Mr. President!" Another voice called from behind.

Keeping true to his promise, came the new chief of staff, Remy Denton.

The couple kissed quickly before Remy turned his attention to the president.

"Excuse me, Mr. President. Secretary Durant needs to speak with you about some information."

"Yes, I already told her I would be with her shortly. I just need to go over something with you." Conway started walking down the hall with Remy, leaving Jackie to continue in the opposite direction.

"I need you to add two more names to the list. Leann Harvey and Gavin Orsay. They will be the first two people I pardon as president." Conway ordered, making his way towards the Oval Office.

"Alright," Remy made note of this as they stepped into the Oval. "Anything else, Mr. President?"

"Tell Secretary Durant I need to make a quick phone call and then I'll meet with her."

"Got it. See you around, Mr. President," Remy gave him a small smile as he exited.

Immediately, Conway shut the door, leering as he did so.

"I actually feel pity for the Underwoods'. They could have won if they hadn't been so caught up in their petty arguments.

They were the ultimate couple, but as cheesy as it sounds they were nothing without love. Or at least lust for one another.

See, I think Doug had it right this whole time and that's why he was so dangerous.

A truly, unstoppable force.

If Frank and Claire would have at least felt an attraction towards one another, it could have grown into an obsession that mimicked the one they felt for power," Conway strolled over to the Resolute Desk, sitting behind it.

"Don't act so surprised. You thought he was the only one?

I always knew you were there. Frank wasn't the only scheming politician in D.C. as much as he liked to think.

I have to admit though, the coup could have easily gone wrong. I was scared I would be killed in the process. But it was a risk worth taking," Conway smirked. "President Conway sure does sound better than President Underwood.

"What?"Conway spread his hands over the desk, feeling it's smooth, wooden surface.

"Did you think I was the hero in this story?"

Knock, knock. 


End file.
